


【卡锅】上海地铁

by mmilki_hectopascal



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmilki_hectopascal/pseuds/mmilki_hectopascal
Relationships: Hung "Karsa" Hao-Hsuan/Liu "Mlxg" Shi-Yu
Kudos: 2





	【卡锅】上海地铁

疫情结束的上海又恢复了往日的活力。早高峰的地铁站里，人来人往摩肩擦踵，就连过个安检查包都需要排队。刘世宇两手空空早早顺着人流到了进站闸，他这会儿正站在一边等洪浩轩过安检。虽然他早就习惯了这人去哪都会背着个书包，严重怀疑对方是不是把老婆们都装进包里了，所以必须成天宝贝的背着。

但是今天不一样，刘世宇极度没有耐心等洪浩轩慢悠悠过安检。此时此刻他恨不得自己可以再带上口罩，把自己藏个严严实实，或者直接tp到目的地，总之千万别叫人认出来才好。

真的是哪哪都不舒服，刘世宇暗想，以前穿短裤的时候咋没觉得这么别扭呢，现在不仅两腿凉飕飕不说，还感觉胯下在漏风，真倒霉。如果时间可以倒流，他恨不得回到昨晚的聚会上，赶在自己做出无数个错误决定之前，从源头扼杀此次魔鬼行为。

“走吧。”洪浩轩终于过安检了，人笑眯眯的走过来。  
“笑什么啊你，挤地铁很开心哦？”刘世宇不爽很久了，管他是谁，现在他都想把脾气发出来。  
“没什么啦，只是从背后看，刘世宇你现在真的很像女孩子哎。”  
“你他妈的可给老子闭上嘴吧，信不信我当众揍你。”刘世宇气冷抖一个都不少。  
身边的人笑得更欢了，“很漂亮啦，不会被认出来的。你真担心的话，我包里有一件风衣，要不要给你穿上。”浩轩微微弯腰跟穿着JK制服的mlxg说话，“放心啦，不会跟他们举报的。”

然而，回答他的是新晋女装大佬快速拉开身距的背影。

要说事情怎么变成这样，还得从昨晚通宵的聚会说起。  
疫情结束后，LPL湖北大本营终于得到解放，各队队员得以各自归队，刘世宇也收到了来自简自豪的深情呼唤，诚邀晚上来他家小聚一番。于是乎，小刘怀着马上要见到好兄弟了的激动心情，翘了直播，马不停蹄的赶到了被迫害现场，点亮人生新技能。

他妈的鬼知道这群逼说什么为了增加游戏的趣味性，就随便定了规定，谁是卧底输的最多的那个人将要受到惩罚啊！！！

大概是因为在家直播上分昼夜颠倒的厉害，导致智商严重下滑，刘世宇一晚上的猜猜猜都在错错错，最终他在众人的嘲笑声中不得不接受了惩罚。

“世宇是不是还没女装过啊？”刘志豪眯着眼睛笑的格外猥琐。  
“我靠，你不要搞骚东西啊！？”小刘大惊失色。

可惜反对无效，在一片‘让兄弟们饱饱眼福啊，麻辣香菇’这种奇怪的呼声中，以及奥咪咪的助纣为虐，她友情提供了一套标签还没拆据说买大了打算退还没来得及的jk制服。成功让刘世宇屈辱就范，含泪女装。至于怎么被那群粗森阴阳怪气的说他竟然可以穿下奥咪咪的衣服，让他按照明码标价7倍还钱的，小刘说，等着，这群逼一个也逃不掉。

洪浩轩是得分倒数第二的笨蛋，运气却比他好了不知道多少倍。刘世宇腿上穿的白丝袜就是这个人提的好意见，奥咪咪在搞事情上简直化身为哆啦咪梦，想要什么应有尽有。小刘不服气，凭啥笨蛋二号也能这么嚣张。可惜在他的据理力争之下，也就给洪浩轩换来了陪他一起挤地铁的“惩罚”。顺便成为“JK 观察员”向打车去吃早茶的那群畜生们汇报实时动向。

“真的不用吗？”洪浩轩又问了次，他们在站台前排队等地铁的到来，人真的巨多，保不准真的有粉丝混迹其中。他眯着眼睛打量排在前面的刘世宇，平心而论，奥咪咪这件JK真的很适合他了。墨绿色的制服和深格子百褶裙，再配上他偷偷摸摸明示许久的白丝，真真是个宅男都说好。遗憾的是，被迫女装刘世宇直到现在都气鼓鼓的不开心，如果是姿态受到这种惩罚，保不准早就坐到他们大腿上叫哥哥了。

还是锅老师的脸皮太薄。

“不会冷吗？你穿这么少？”洪浩轩将绅士形象进行到底。

“不用。”

被拒绝两次的洪浩轩决定闭麦不再说话，安安静静的等地铁。毕竟要坐快两个小时的地铁呢，既然已经善意的提醒过了，中间会发生什么，他也管不了呀。

上海早高峰的地铁到底有多少人，刘世宇表示再也不想体验了。

一上车他跟浩轩就被挤散了，小刘艰难环顾一周，也只能看到好几个疑似浩轩的背影。他在心里一边叹气，一边暗爽，其实也没想好该如何跟洪浩轩一起在车上度过着俩小时的无聊时光。毕竟很久没见了，单独相处还是怪尴尬的。

手机震了一下，是洪浩轩发来的微信。

-锅老师，我还在车门口那边，人太多了QvQ  
有一说一，确实。刘世宇试图在门边找到洪浩轩人影，可惜未果。于是只能在微信上共享自己的位置。  
-我被挤到车厢拐角了。  
-看不到啦，那我们下车时再见咯？  
看到对方几乎是秒回的信息，小刘一时半会却没有回复的欲望，就直接锁屏了。他太困了，通宵一晚就算现在是站着，他也要闭目养神。  
他把自己往角落里缩了又缩，打算靠着舒服一点。昏昏沉沉中，刘世宇感觉身边的人群紧了又松，只知道应该是上下站换了不少人。直到他觉得身后的人越贴越紧，才开始不舒服起来。

这靠的也太近了吧。刘世宇闭着眼睛又试图把自己往车厢上黏紧一些，结果身后的那位顺势又贴上来，几乎是后背贴前胸了。这时，一只手撑到了小刘脸庞，他听见身后的男人用气声对他说了句“抱歉。”  
由于就这点距离，刘世宇想回头都没法儿回，体感上一扭头就能够亲上对方，于是只好背对着人摇了摇头，表示不在意。小刘心里默默感叹社畜不易，上班真难，好歹自己不是真的女孩子，不然这样都可以算性骚扰了。

下一秒他就后悔刚刚的开脱，男人不知道为什么真真正正的做到了肉贴肉，并且一条腿直接卡进了他双腿之间，隔着不那么厚的衣料，刘世宇能够清晰的感受到对方身上传来的温度，以及不容小觑的下体，分量十足沉甸甸的贴着他的尾椎。

卧槽你他妈的这人！！！  
这兄弟有料也不应该这么炫耀吧？刘世宇扭了扭试图扭出一片新空隙，用肢体语言告诉身后的大兄弟，你贴这么近真的怪尴尬的。  
可惜背后兄弟显然没有悟出他的意思，反而因为车厢的晃动让小刘的扭一扭增添了不少暧昧的讯息。对方的喘息声似乎变重了，撑在他脸庞的手动了一下，刘世宇得以用余光瞟见了人的衣角。

是件卡其色的风衣。

他分了神，结果下一秒地铁到站的刹车让男人猛的靠了上来，刘世宇差点头被撞上车厢，幸好对方反应速度够快，手从侧面伸过来一把捞起了他的腰并且把他往上提了提，刘世宇忽然意识到自己整个人是被对方罩在了阴影里。

感谢的话在嘴边犹豫着，可是刘世宇潜意识里觉得情况不那么对，他有点想挤一挤佯装要下站躲开这个人了。

遗憾的是，一切都晚了，他不知道自己的裙子何时被撩起来了，一根发热的硬物卡在了他的臀缝中。

男人全身重量都压在刘世宇身上，一只手死死捂着他的嘴，另一只手不知道什么时候摸进裙子里，一路绕到了下面。

大概是真的以为小刘是个妹纸，在发现手底的触感和认知中不同时，男人明显愣了一下。刘世宇心中燃起了一丝希望，他再次挣扎起来，试图哼的更大声一点。果不其然，男人的动作停下来了，捂着他的手也松了。刘世宇趁机立刻低声说：“兄弟，我他妈真是个男的，你放手吧。”

对方的手从裙子下面抽出来了，刘世宇松了一口气，想着妈的现在先屈辱一波等老子一下车立刻送你进局子。他没有注意到，领结被解开了。

早上出门的时候刘世宇嫌弃不会系领结，都不准备戴了。结果洪浩轩非说没有蝴蝶结的jk就失去了灵魂，愣是在哔哩哔哩搜教程，耗时半个小时历经各种坎坷终于给他系上了。结果这会儿，因为自己的走神，蝴蝶结已经从脖子被身后的变态塞进了嘴里，真的是叫天天不灵，以前小视频里看到的那些乱七八糟avi怎么会想得到有一天被实践到自己身上呢？

刘世宇还记得早上洪浩轩低着头，认认真真照着教程及领结的样子，心底莫名生出一股委屈来。早知道就不闹别扭了，穿一下浩轩的风衣也没啥，紧紧粘着对方一起上车的话，也不会遇到这种事情了。

因为嘴巴被堵住，男人现在有两只手可以干坏事了，他从裙下直接撕开了刘世宇的丝袜，小刘只觉得原本胯下的束缚感没有了，相应的，对方的手顺着内裤顺畅的边缘摸了进来，精准的握住了刘世宇的肉棒。大家都是男人的话，就很懂如何让对方快乐的法子了， 变态明显对这种事情很上道，没几下子就给刘世宇撸硬了。  
刘世宇羞耻的脸都红了，可是命根子在人手里不得不服软，有一说一是个男人这样被摸都得硬。对方指腹带着薄茧，时不时的从铃口重重的碾过，顺着柱身在到卵蛋，无一不被照顾妥当。刘世宇被那几下弄软了腰，几声鼻音露了出来，身后人的肉棒不知何时被放了出来，正一下下的从穴口外顶弄到会阴处，又借着流出来的前列腺液，在穴口出打圈，把人整个下面都变得湿漉漉起来了。

刘世宇的后穴每次被对方龟头压一下都会紧张的紧缩一下，但他又被撸的头昏眼花，一时间找不到脱身的办法，直到快感积累的越来越强，突然的被一根入侵进肠道里的手指打断了。小刘心态崩了，他再一次挣扎起来，可是前后夹击的情况下，甚至帮助身体里的手指越肏越深，疼的眼泪都下来了。

手指加到两根，在肠道内扣扣挖挖，身前的撸动也没停下来。可是他因为疼痛直接反映了肉棒的萎靡不振，肌肉绷的紧紧的，给扩张工作带来了不少麻烦。于是男人低头，借着车角的视觉盲点，开始一点点舔刘世宇的耳朵。小刘被这怪异的感觉恶心的一个激灵，但身体对于敏感点的刺激是诚实的，刘世宇毫无抵抗再次被挑起了情欲，身后人发现这一点，加快了手中的动作。

被指奸竟然也能产生快感，刘世宇晕了头，他只能感觉到身体内的手指摸到了很让人舒服的地方，对方对那里的持续输出就跟他打野一样贼他妈的有节奏。终于，在另一个刹车时，人的手指随着惯性狠狠的擦过那一点，伴随着肠道紧缩，刘世宇无声的高潮了。

手指抽了出去，刘世宇却没有力气再动作了，在公共场合被人猥亵的精神压力和被手指玩射精的刺激，甚至是第一次体验前列腺加撸管的双重快感，都让他一时半会缓不过来。

对方借着刘世宇射出的精液在他身后捣鼓着，终于将手指从两根增加到了三根，眼看扩张的差不多了，穴口的肉也被揉弄的软化，就从一鼓作气乘着小刘还在半爽之中，将手指换成肉棒捅了进去。

我透你他妈个dj你妈死了！！！！！！

刘世宇只觉得自己魂都要被捅出来了，一瞬间从一个健康人被插的半身不遂，只能大开着腿，被别人的几把支撑在那里。身后人也好不哪里去，肉道裹的太紧了甚至箍的发疼，他每抽动一下，也能听见身下人疼痛的哼唧声，用手指摸了一下，幸亏没有出血。刘世宇恍惚间感觉到那个人在重新撸动他的肉棒，一只手顺着制服下摆摸到了胸口，在乳珠上流连忘返，而在身体里包裹着的那根仅是插在那里一动没动。

可就算对方不动也没用，地铁继续高速行驶着，随着车厢的晃动，肉棒控制不住幅度花样戳刺着，刘世宇逐渐热了起来，一丝丝痒意从结合的地方扩散开。手脚都失去了力气，大脑只能感受到那一处的快感，他被人摆成更方便肏弄的姿势，脚尖被迫垫起，臀部抬高黏在对方胯部，内裤也已经完全拉下来，堪堪卡在大腿根，紧圈着屁股，手感上更加丰满。

小刘怎能想到自己竟然会在地铁上被人肏失了神，眼角爽出的泪水被人舔掉都不知道，眼镜早就滑到鼻尖，泪眼朦胧的只能盯着眼前一片白色车厢发呆，耳朵也听不见地铁里嘈杂的声音，他甚至不清楚自己有没有在那人肏到爽快的软肉时哼出声。在这样一个平凡的早晨，人们麻木的刷着手机闭眼补觉没有人在意车厢一角发生的激烈情事。

“这么爽吗？”身后的人突然咬耳朵出声，“哼的太大声是想让别人来围观你是怎么被我操的？”

对方咬文嚼字一般的奇怪腔调在刘世宇心中划了一道，可惜由于快感太过转眼他就抛之脑后了。他对于这番又似调笑又似威胁的话，唯一的反应只不过拽住了人风衣的一角，攥在手心里像是要发泄什么。对方仿佛轻笑了一声，又好像没有，最后他只能感受到人越来越快的鞭挞。

终于那人抵着穴里的软肉射了出来，一股股精液打在上面，刘世宇呜咽着，被动承受又一波刺激。身后人也没有因为射完就抽出去，反而继续在肉穴里缓缓抽动，帮助刘世宇延长快感，直到他受不住浑身瘫软在人怀里射了出来。

他被人摆弄姿势重新靠在墙上，只觉得后穴空了，那人不知什么时候抽了出去，留在肠道内的液体没了东西堵住，一股脑的往外淌。小刘难堪的想要夹紧，可是只觉得自己是被彻底肏开了，里面一直有个东西一样，根本夹不住了。

身后人并不管着一点，只是帮他整理好裙子，顺着下站的人流，消失了。

洪浩轩见到了一个和他上车前完全不一样的刘世宇，脸色粉红，眼角还带着泪，衣服皱巴巴的，领结也不翼而飞，看着就像是被人欺负狠了的样子。他想问下地铁上发生什么了，再人多被挤也不会挤哭吧，但人并没理他，干巴巴说了句去下洗手间就走了。小洪只好亦步亦趋的跟在后面，看着对方走路别扭的姿势，都记在心里。

他本来想活跃一下气氛，问人穿着jk，得进哪个卫生间啊。刘世宇并没给他机会，直接拐进了男厕所，隔间门一关，把洪浩轩的所有旖旎思绪都隔绝在外。他也不恼，面色平静的就在外面等着。世宇在里面呆了挺久，洪浩轩除了发了几条微信，就只是盯着脚尖发呆，直到人终于开门，腿上的白色丝袜已经没有了，眼睛却还是湿漉漉的。

洪浩轩压住了门，对着仰视他的刘世宇说：“我那件风衣也被世宇弄脏了，你要怎么赔我？”

End.


End file.
